I Take No Prisoners
by a cappella
Summary: Legolas is a naughty little elf! But who could stay mad at him for long? Not sure where I'm going with this yet-we'll see. Flames will be used to reforge
1. I Take No Prisoners

Disclaimer: Is a disclaimer really necessary? I mean, let's face it, if I could write stories and make money with it, I most certainly would not be here. I'd be out in the real world, making a living. Alas, it is not to be. Well, here goes. I mean no infringement and take no money or credit for these characters, place names..etc..except the ones that I made up. Of course, really, I mean no infringement and take no money or credit for the ones I HAVE made up so, basically, it's all the same. As I never read these disclaimers, I'm not sure why I'm bothering. I'm sure many other don't bother reading them. But, at the end of the day, I'm American, and in America, there are lawyers..and loads of people that want to make an easy buck, so I am covering my ass. The end.

And now for the Author's Note: I rarely read these either, so again, I don't know why I'm bothering. Ok, because I'm lazy and do not want to keep consulting my dog-eared copy of the Silmarillion, The Hobbit, and the Lord of the Rings, I'm going to say now that things may be slightly (or completely) different to how things were actually written by, the psuedo-Valar, Tolkien. Sorry, perhaps someday, when I want to have the challenge of constricting my creative ability to a few books, I will try writing strictly book canon *head starts aching at the very thought*. Er....where was I? Oh yes, "our" Legolas (Oi! come back! I know there are a million and one Legolas stories out there) at the beginning of this story is young. And since I'm not sure who Elves grow, I'm gonna make up my own idea. Ok, Legolas looks and has (approximately) the same mentality as an everyday, mortal, 8 or 9 year old. I'm not sure how quick it takes for an Elf to become a *ahem* physically mature, but I'm gonna say it takes longer than everyday mortals such as you and I (well you, *smiles slyly to herself). Um, I think I'll leave everything at that.

One more note, for good show: This is just a comment on the so-called "Mary-Sue" type stories. I take no liability if this turns out to be a "Mary-Sue". Anyway.I'll admit, it does get a bit tiring reading story after story about a girl sent to M.E. to save the day and...um...her hair being the color..of...er..a field full of ripe bananas, or whatever but truthfully, who am I to complain? If writing these sickeningly over the top sweet, angsty romance type thingies- you know, the ones that are like the Harlequin romance novels that probably make someone loads of money- (or reading them as I sometimes do) makes you happy then more power to you. Oh and that goes for Slash writers too. May everyone write what they wish and not get too many flames. (Will admit that many Mary-Sues are actually VERY good and they should not all be classified as crap. Of course, maybe if they're NOT crap, they AREN'T Mary-Sues....how ponderous...)

PS: I am not entirely sure of the exact definition of a Mary-Sue. Hopefully someone will inform me of the precise "art" that is Mary-Sue writing. Probably won't be as fun as when I found out what "Slash" was though

And now, on with the show:

My Story That Does Not Yet Have A Name As I Don't 

Know Where I'm Going With It

I'll Let You Know When I Figure It Out Myself

King Thranduil looked out his window to the dense wood that was his home. Harvest season it was and the sight of the brilliantly colored leaves warmed his heart. Peacefully, he drew in several long breaths, smelling the sweet scent of Autumn. It was going to be a wonderful day to travel. A light westerly breeze was blowing and the sky, though the sun was barely visible over the eastern horizon, was cloudless. There was a chill in the air that told the tale of the forthcoming winter but it had yet to become too cold. Yes it was going to be a wonderful day to travel.

Thranduil gathered himself from his thoughts and made his way into the chamber hall. There was gathered a host of Woodland Elves, awaiting his orders as to when he planned to set out. All the supplies, gifts as it were, for the Men of Lake Town had already been packed. All they needed was the go ahead of the King.

"Right, we are all prepared for the journey to Lake Town then?" He asked chief his advisor.

"Yes, my lord, all is ready." Replied the Elf.

"Wonderful!" The king answered, eager to get on his way," Well, off we go....wait."

As the king searched the faces, his eyes became serious, and finally full of anger. He knew his day had started too peacefully. He turned to his chief advisor once more. 

"Where is my son?" 

Thranduil's chief advisor, Galenel, was a stern, detached Elf whom very rarely let his feelings show through. He was of course, one of the king's advisors and oldest, closest friends to boot. He was given the position for his ability to give cool, calm, wise advice at times of heightened stress.

"He..he was j- just here a second ago." Galenel's voice faultered. Thranduil gave a great sigh.

"Valar, give me the strength to resist throwing my son to the mercy of the Orcs."

  
***

Legolas was fast. Not only fast but small. By the time you realized he was there crouching behind you, toy bow in hand, he'd shot his dull arrow at your backside, and made off with the last bit of lembas that sat on your plate. Yes, Galenel had seen him just a second ago. But it only takes a second more to dart behind one of the great pillars in the hall, and out the door. From where he stood now, he could see an evil and cunning Orc. To anyone else, it would appear to be his father's advisor, but Legolas knew better. After all, he was Legolas Greenleaf, warrior and hero to all elves. And he took no prisoners.  
"Back to the abyss with thee, foul creature!" He said pulling out a dull toy arrow and fixing it on his bow. There was a low twang and his faithful weapon had done its job. Legolas smiled with pride seeing his father's advisor jump like an elf-maiden. His daydream continued. He was now receiving riches from all the Elf Lords, Kings of Men and Dwarves. They gave him diamonds, rubies, and one Dwarf presented him with a bedspread made of mithril. He could here them chanting his name. Legolas, Legolas, Legolas...

"LEGOLAS! Pay attention to me when I speak to you!" His father bellowed tearing the young elf from his thoughts.

"Yes father?" He answered in his most innocent, sheepish voice. He forlornly walked over to his father. He looked up at him staring deep into eyes that mirrored his. He looked for some time, knowing how to play the game. He pushed his lower lip out slightly and cocked his head to one side. He waited. Thranduil sighed and shook his head.

"Legolas, love, please, try to stay out of trouble." He said calmly patting the young elf on the head and smiling with fatherly pride at the sight of his beautiful son. He then turned around and addressed the gathering, leaving Legolas behind him.

Legolas smirked. He had won. He ALWAYS won. He drew out another toy arrow and placed it on his bow, when he was sure his father and Galenel were not looking. He aimed it at the Thranduil shaped Balrog that stood in front of him breathing flames onto the gathering of Elves in front of it.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, warrior and hero to all elves. And I take no prisoners." He said quietly, smirking again.  
*twang*  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Right then, this is my first chapter. Not much to it really. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, so...as of now, it's kinda vague. Anyway, out with it, REVIEWS...and what not..flames will be appreciated too, as they will be used to re-forge "The One Ring" and dress my balrogs. Can I just say that my html-y thing won't let me indent and it makes the space between my paragraphs far too big :(


	2. Good Little Elf

wowzers, I got reviews..got a question for people reading my story at the bottom...

My Story That STILL Does Not Yet Have A Name As I Don't 

Know Where I'm Going With It

I'll Let You Know When I Figure It Out Myself

The party set out as soon as they could. They were heading to Lake Town as they did every Harvest to exchange goods, ideas, and so forth with the men of the city. It was mainly a visit to re-affirmative the good relationship between Thranduil's elves and the men of Lake Town. It was more a chore to him by now, but he enjoyed the excursion as he was almost certain to receive the best wine that Lake Town could offer. It made the whole journey worth it. He was quite enjoying his leisurely ride through the forest when he remember his son. He looked behind him to where Galenel was leading Legolas's pony. The boy looked deep in thought. He'd not said a word since the journey had begun. Not complaining once. He felt sure that Legolas would've said something when he insisted he rode old Mithroch, the tamest animal in the whole stable. But the boy was silent. Not a squeak was heard when he told Galenel to actually lead the pony rather than letting Legolas guide it himself. Thranduil sighed shaking his head. It could only mean one thing. He was up to something. Thranduil turned back around, resisting the urge to ask Legolas if he was well-he did not want to disturb this rather rare moment of peace and silence. Perhaps he was being too harsh on the boy. He was, after all, the most darling creature. Never had there been a more adorable boy, Thranduil had thought when he had first seen his son. And although Legolas had proved at a very early age, to be more of a 'challenge' than Thranduil's other children, he did indeed favor him. For what reason, he could not decide. Perhaps it was because he was youngest, perhaps it was the fair eyes and hair that mirrored his own, perhaps it was Legolas's ability to always find mischief- no it wasn't that. Whatever the reason, Legolas was his father's favorite and the pride in his eyes was unmistakable when he looked at his son. 

"Yes, perhaps Legolas is simply being a good little elf, like I told him." Thranduil thought. "Bless him. Perhaps I shall let him guide his own horse after all and ride alongside me."

Thanduil turned around to address his darling son. For a moment he thought he was mistaken at the sight which was before him. Galenel, staring off into the trees peacefully, leading a rider-less pony. What good father wouldn't panic?

"Galenel!" He shouted. "Where is Legolas?!"

Galenel had been so taken with the beauty of the wood that he'd not even noticed the boy had gone. Fear overtook him. How Legolas had been able to dismount the animal without him noticing, he had not a clue. Quickly he looked around, scanning the area around them. . He began contemplating how he wanted to be put to death...arrow through the heart or beheaded by a sharp blade. Blade it was, he decided, as he did not see Legolas anywhere. He had lost the Prince

"He was-"

"Yes, he was just here a second ago. I realize that." He bellowed and began giving out commands to the other members of the group to search for the boy.

***

Legolas had been daydreaming again, not deep in thought. He had just fought a fierce battle against an evil witch and had come out victoriously. He was just being appointed King and Lord of all Arda when he saw ripe blackberries and began postulating a way to get them. He knew that he would not be allowed to stop, had he asked, so now, he was judging whether he could get off his horse, run to the blackberries, pick enough to fill his belly, and remount without anyone noticing. He glanced at Galenel. 

"This is too easy." He thought watching the advisor stare contently at the Autumn colors of the leaves. His father however, had just looked back at him. He did not want to get into trouble and what was more; he didn't want to let his father down by being naughty.

"Legolas, you're a good little elf...deep down inside. Please, try to behave like it." His father had told him helping little Legolas onto his pony earlier that day.. It seemed like a reasonable request to Legolas. He supposed there were a few times when his actions may have been...less than prince-like.

"Perhaps father had thought of the incident with the wine." He thought. Legolas had been dared to drink it, so of course, it was not his fault. "Or maybe he is not amused by my disappearing lembas trick." He thought. For he had assumed, for the most part, he ALWAYS behaved like a "good little elf" but, he was determined not to let his father down.

But...

He had seen the berries. And though he had filled his belly with as much lembas as he could (not to mention stealing a few portions off others' plates to stick in his pockets), berries were sweet and juicy. He looked at Galenel and one last time at his father. Neither was paying attention to him. 

"Here goes." He said to himself swinging a leg over his pony's back and dropping silently to the ground. He ran to the bush, which was a little ways off the path and low to the ground and started picking. He was quite happily stuffing a handful of blackberries in his mouth and picking another handful when he heard his father yelling at Galenel.

"Uh oh." He said to himself. No sooner did he say the words than he was heard by the keen ears of about twelve different elves. First to reach him was Galenel.

"My Lord, I have found him." He called out then turning back to address Legolas. "You are going to get me killed! Do NOT run off like that again." He said pulling the elf-prince by the arm back toward the group. "Had I known that my job as an Advisor entailed minding the King's youngest most undisciplined son, I'd have taken up carpentry." 

"Master Galenel, I do not really believe that you do not enjoy my company. Would you not be bored if you were stuck inside all day long, nit-picking over the state of affairs of the Woodland Elves with the other advisors? Minding me, you get the privilege of being outside in the warm sunshine, crisp air, and...and would you like a blackberry, Master Galenel?" Legolas asked him smiling as innocently as possible.

"Legolas, that look may fool your father but it does not work with me. I do not find you games amusing or cute." He began but paused when he noticed how disheartened the young elf looked. He began again, this time in a more caring voice. "It's dangerous for a young elf to just disappear like that on his own. You must be more sensible Legolas. Your father cares for you very much, we all do. And we do not want to see you harmed. Now come on, let's go face the wrath of King Thranduil as I fear we are both in for it."

**************

ok, this chapter is mainly a waste of space. Just another little prelude I suppose. Something to write until I figure out where this story is going. I'd actually planned this chapter to take place in Lake Town...but alas, we are still in the woods. I have some ideas about what's going to happen when "our" Legolas gets to Lake Town and at the risk of people thinking I'm going all Mary Sue on them, I may add a little girl to the picture...of course, you know how little girls and little boys act toward each other when they're 8 (or the Elvish equivalent of 8 mortal human years). But I may turn this whole thing around and make it a story about the relationship between Legolas and his father...cause well, everyone seems to be out to get Thranduil in their fictions these days. Same with Boromir...and I quite like the character of Boromir...he's more....human than say, Aragorn...but that is a whole other story in itself.

I think I need to find myself a beta...but don't be offended if you offer me your services and I say no...cause if I can get a hold of my sister (who's in the US, I'm in England) I'm going to have her do it. But, if you're interested anyway, you know...

Does anyone know if the "warrior braids" that so many authors make reference are a Tolkien made idea or a fanfic-author made idea? And either way, does anyone mind me using that idea?

And last but certainly not least***

my dahling (dahling to be said in the way that Eddie from Ab Fab says it) reviewers 

J.C. Rocket: Thanks so much for the Mary Sue definition. I'm hoping I'm not too Mary Sue-esque if I add a girl...I have read the book, although, truthfully, I prefer the Hobbit and the Simarillion to the Lord of the Rings. I know, that makes me EVIL...or something. Thanks for reviewing...and reading for that matter.

Susan: Well, I tried to hurry. I apologize if this chapter is sucky though, I was sorta....'tipsy' earlier. But I think the effects have worn off. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

By the way everyone, I may rename this story after I add the next chapter. "I take no prisoners" was just the tentative title...well..just the title of the first chapter really. so....we'll see....

Thanks again everyone who reads, has read, or will ever read my story. 

Ta :)


	3. Lake Town

Still don't know where I'm going with this story, but I'm adding a girl (which I'm sure most people will label a Mary Sue-go ahead, label away-I've read that most GOOD authors always have a Mary Sue-or in the case of male authors I think it was a Gary Stew) so now my quest is to add a girl without going too boring and predictable with her. Soo...that's why it's taking so long to figure out where to go with this story.

I apologize for mistakes. FrontPage Express doesn't have spellcheck and I can't get round to having someone be my beta

Disclaimer: Oi, does anyone know if the disclaimer has to be on every chapter? I sure as hell don't. Anyway, see chapter one for my official "I-don't-own-nothing" statement. 

My Story That STILL Does Not Yet Have A Name As I Don't 

Know Where I'm Going With It

I'll Let You Know When I Figure It Out Myself

Luckily enough for the King, the rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Looking at his son, whose pony was now being led by Thranduil himself, he sighed. The child looked like he'd just been told his pet rabbit had died. He had had to discipline his son for the blackberry incident, which made him instantly feel guilty. 

"He is a good...sometimes." Thranduil had said to Galenel. " He is just, well, a handful. He needs constant supervision."

Galenel had finally realized that he was no longer in danger of being strung up for "losing" the prince. After all, not one person in the whole company had noticed the boy had gone. He was just good at disappearing. It was a gift...if you could call it that.

"My lord, I mean no offense by this, but, well, I'm not exactly trained in the art of elf-minding. I am not good with children...particularly ones that are so...er...rambunctious. Legolas needs someone more suited for that job. Perhaps a nanny or..."

"No no no, you are my most trusted advisor...and friend I need no outsider." Thranduil began, interrupting Galenel. It was always the same when Galenel had brought up the topic of a "replacement mother" for Legolas. It seemed that Galenel would be the prince's sitter for all of eternity. Galenel sighed heavily looking at young Legolas's innocent face. It was only a matter of time before he was up to something again. And Eternity as Legolas's minder was a long time. Even for an Elf.

***

Lake Town, was a mucky sort of settlement. To Legolas, who spent most of his time under the lush green trees of his father's kingdom, it seemed to be all browns and tans. This was to be his first trip to the town as his father had just dubbed him old enough to assist him on this particular journey. Legolas, of course, being the brave little elf he was, had been ecstatic when his father had told him. The people of the settlement were not quite as he had expected. They were loud and walked around looking as if they carried the weight of Arda on their shoulders. He had been told by his father that men were mortal-that they die and he thought that perhaps they were down trodden at the thought of only spending the wink of an eye in life. At first he began to feel sorry for them. He was told that Men could not hear the whispering of the trees or see all the stars. But he stopped feeling sorry for them quickly.

"HA! Look, it is the Elves! They have come here from their great hall in the forest to look down on all us poor Men. Go back to your tree house little Elf!" A drunken man had slurred in the Common Tongue at the boy and then passed out cold. 

"Legolas, Men have little tolerance for wine. It is one of their many weaknesses. As an Elf, you are superior. But," He said shaking a long finger at the boy, "Since Men are also hindered by their pride, you must not let on that you are. Do not look so worried my good little elf, the Lord of Lake Town is kind." His father told him quietly reassuring the shaken prince. 

They rode onward to the Hall of Lake Town and Legolas kept his eyes open for any more Men who did not have tolerance for wine. The Hall was, in Legolas's opinion, not really a hall at all. Nothing compared to the beauty of Mirkwood, or for that matter, any Elven Kingdom. 

"Perhaps Men do not appreciate the beauty of things as Elves do. " He had thought. There were a few trees around the hall and a little grass. If he was Lord of Lake Town, he would've insisted that his Hall be surrounded with trees that flower all through the summer and catch snow in just the right way in the winter. He would've made sure that there would be grass for all the children to play on. This, to him was not a hall. This, he hoped, was an accident. The whole town was just not....physically delightful to the eye.

The party of Elves was met by some of the servants of the Lord of Lake Town. While their horses and cart were taken to the stables, the Elves were led through the Great Gate and into the Hall. Legolas was trying to take in everything he saw. He made sure he saw where they were taking Mithroch as he didn't trust the Men with his pony. He made sure he memorized the faces of all the servants who had taken their things so he knew whom to accuse when his bag of shooting pebbles went missing. As they made their way into the Hall, Legoals made an inventory of everything. Every maid, every manservant, every door, every window. He did not want to be caught without an exit for him and father if the worst should happen. After all, he was Legolas Greenleaf, warrior and hero to all elves and as a warrior AND hero, he did not want to be caught off-guard. 

Suddenly his father, whom Legolas had been walking behind, came to an abrupt stop.

"My friend, has it been a year already." An unfamiliar voice said. He looked around his father to see a Man addressing him. It was the closest Legolas had been to a Man and he was fascinated by him. He looked old, not feeble but definitely an age that the young Elf was not hugely accustomed to. He had grey hair and dark skin with many wrinkles making him look almost like an old tree, Legolas had thought. Beside him stood a woman with dark eyes and hair, that was nearly as old looking as the man. What surprised Legolas the most was the third person with them. A young Elf girl of about Legolas's age stood slightly behind the woman, but clutching on to her hand and staring back at the party of Elves with wide curious eyes. Legolas immediately began tugging on his father's robe. He wanted to know whom the young Elf was and why she was living with the Men of Lake Town. 

"Yes, indeed my friend-," Thanduil had started. He sighed heavily at the feel of Legolas's urgent tugs on his robe. "Forgive me, Lord Turaelin, being a father is a very trying, never-ending job"

Turaelin laughed heartily. " I know all too well, friend."

"May I present my youngest, most obnoxious son, Legolas Greenleaf." He said patting the boy on the head. Legolas smiled sweetly to the Man. It was all he knew to do. He looked back down to the girl who was now looking at him.

"Why if you're an Elf do you live with Men?" Legolas asked the girl in Elvish. (a/n: sorry, not going to even try to translate that into Elvish. It would be an insult to Tolkien if I did..lol) The girl just looked at him with one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Father, what did that Elf just say to me?" She said suddenly pulling a face. Her father shrugged his shoulders and looked to Thranduil for assistance. Thanduil began to speak but was cut off by his son. Legolas did not need someone to answer for him. He could speak the Common Tongue all by himself.

" I SAID, why if you're an Elf do you live with Men?" The Prince asked crossing his arms across his chest defensively. " And why if you're an Elf do you not know Elvish?"

"I'm NOT an Elf. And I wouldn't want to be one if they're all like YOU!" She spat back, hands on her hips.

"You are too an Elf! I can tell." Legolas retorted. 

"Am NOT!"

"Well, let's see your ears then!" Legolas said nearly yelling now.

"I will not show some arrogant Elf my ears!" She began, "And what's more-"

"Edhelwen! Enough" You should be ashamed of yourself!" Turaelin admonished his daughter.

Legolas had begun to smirk but his father was not going to let him off so easily. 

"Legolas! You WILL learn to hold your tongue, my boy. Now apologize to Lord Turaelin." Thranduil said calmly, yet sternly to his son.

"King Thranduil, children will be children. They are enemies now but by the feast tonight, they'll be the best of friends. Perhaps we should let the children to play in the courtyard whilst we go to the wine cellar for this year's best." Turaelin said smiling warmly.

Thranduil looked at his son. He was still staring menacingly at the girl. He had to admit to himself that the girl did resemble an Elf slightly. She was far fairer than either of her parents and didn't seem to take after either of them. But he did not want to delve into this subject and there was to be wine tasting so he turned Legolas around to face him. He stooped down onto one knee so his nose was inches away from his son's.

"Legolas, you will be a good little Elf for daddy, right?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yes father."

"And if I hear any tales of you being a right little Orc to Turaelin's daughter you will live to regret it, my lad." Thranduil said quietly so that only Legolas could hear.

Thranduil stood back up and smiled at his adorable son. He knew he would hear stories of him taunting the girl. It was just his son's way. He shook his head, as he often did when looking at Legolas and patted his shoulder.

"Right," he said addressing Legolas and Turaelin's daughter, " you two go into the courtyard and play nicely." He watched them walk off glaring at each other hard and then finally turned to his host.

"Now what's all this about the wine cellar?" He said smiling as they walked off in the opposite direction of the children.

***

"MY father says that Elves are pompous and they are only concerned with what benefits themselves."

Legolas couldn't believe the audacity of this girl. They hadn't been in the courtyard together for more than a minute when she insulted him. If only he'd had his toy bow...or more appropriate, a real one.

"I am a PRINCE. "He replied smugly knowing that his would render all her taunts worthless.

"You, YOU ARE A PIG! And besides, MY father is the LORD of this town, so that makes me a LADY." She said scrunching her nose up at him. Legolas stood silent mouth gaping for nearly a full minute. He watched the girl as she climbed on to a wall that was probably 7 feet high and walked across it holding her nose high in the air. 

"YOU ARE TOO AN ELF!" He screamed. Men, according to his father, did not have grace or balance like Elves. 

If looks could kill Legolas would have been not only been dead, but also slowly tortured before hand. He watched in amazement as the girl jumped easily to the ground, a task that even Legolas would have thought twice about. She strode towards him and stopped about 5 inches from his nose. She narrowed her eyes and before Legolas could do anything to brace himself, she pushed him with all her might, sending the boy landing on his backside. Needless to say, Legolas decided there and then that he would not return to Lake Town or take up with the likes of Men (or their daughters) ever again.

*********

Thanks for the reviews everyone, especially from my dahling sister, Neesha. Now, everyone go and review it again so it looks like people love me. 

Neesha: Yo, homeslice, I'm gonna try to convice Chris to go comic book store a-hunting this weekend (9-21-02) to find you a Legolas. Oh, and read my other story, The Tolkien Conspiracy or The Spider House Rules. I might add you into it if you want. HEY I could make you a Mary Sue. HA HA HA Anyway, you know, Chris is hiding Legolas from me in that story. I always knew Chris liked boys...especially ones prettier than me. :(


End file.
